Optical spectrometers measure the presence or absence of light at various wavelengths, and when combined with a known light source, can be used to identify various species of gas or liquid by observing which wavelengths are absorbed. Each species of gas or liquid has a unique spectral absorption characteristics and therefore can be uniquely identified by its absorption signature.